


A Contingency Plan

by Alona



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: It is very much not the plan to trade Porthos away to fairies, but one must be prepared, particularly if that one is Aramis.





	A Contingency Plan

“But where have you conjured these clothes from, Aramis?”

“I would not tell a lie.”

“My poor friend! You are in some mischief.” Porthos stroked the fine linens and brocades.

“Yes, dear Porthos. Wear these clothes at a ball tonight, if you would help. I will dress you.”

Porthos submitted, for this last enticement as much as the rest. “I swear no king on earth or in heaven has been dressed so deftly and caressingly, my dear.”

“Fine. Listen: eat no food and drink no wine at this ball. You understand?”

“Anything you wish,” answered Porthos, gallantly and without understanding.


End file.
